plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitternacht
Mitternacht is a villain living in the city. Initially a drifter from town to town, getting by as she could, she has started to move into organized crime. Appearance Everything about Mitternacht's appearance is strange. To start her skin is a pale purple, her eyes and lips both being a much deeper shade. Her hair is also midnight-colored, and she has pointed ears and defined cheekbones. Most obviously are her hollow cheeks, going up the side of her face, exposing her sharp teeth and tongue. The teeth in the back corner of her mouth grow forward like tusks if she doesn't file them regularly. She has a third eye, giving her even better depth perception Other than that, her body is fairly normal; an average-height, fairly thin woman with a slight pear shape to her. Her fingers and toes end in claws that have the same pale coloration as her teeth. Mitternacht wears mostly street clothes, whatever she can find. Sweats and a hoodie, usually, so she can hide her face in public. She wears a pair of stolen Nikes on her feet. After becoming close to Dr. Von Vouch, she developed a black bodysuit for Mitternacht that allowed her to control her quirk more effectively. Prior to that, she would smoke whenever she was awake, as the nicotine prevented her from transforming unwillingly. Using her quirk at midnight causes her to change into her berserker form. Her eye sclera become black, she becomes taller (7’4), her limbs elongate and her fingers turn into extremely long, curved claws. Backstory Mitternacht was born to two quirkless parents. Raising her was made incredibly difficult by her quirk, and she left home at 14, never to go back. Her unsettling appearance and tendencies followed her for her entire life. She was shunned from social circles. At school she’d often get in fights. Mitternacht grew up nearly alone, with a true belief she was unwanted by the world. Her perceived victimization caused her to turn her back on mainstream society. She wandered Japan after that. Working in a lumberyard, dealing drugs, prositution, anything that could get her money and cigarettes so she could keep herself both alive, and prevent her from going on a murderous rampage. She eventually found Dr. Von Vouch, who has become something of a mother figure to her. Personality Mitternacht presents as emotionally cold, with absolutely 0 time for anything that inconveniences her. She's extremely un-trusting, given her isolation throughout her life, and she can get pretty aggressive with little provocation. At heart, she only wants more for herself. She wants to climb ladders, and be somebody, even if that somebody is evil. She has little care for other people's lives but doesn't go out of her way to show it; people are just expendable to her, as soon as they stop being useful. She is a heavy drinker and has a fondness for sushi. Synopsis The Man who Sold the World Arc Mitternacht was contacted early on by The Man, who had been observing her for some time. He promised a cure for her transformations if he could bring her a blood sample of herself and the UA Student Gio. Mitternacht tracked Gio down, assaulted him, got the sample for him, and delivered it in the manner requested. His promise was ultimately a lie, as he really wanted samples of both of their DNA for use in his experiments to create the Nomu swarm. Left Hand of Astarte Arc Mitternacht briefly worked under Left Hand of Astarte; she had plans to rob a bank, and offered Left Hand a cut of her take if he provided extra manpower for her. She proved to be a poor negotiator, but ultimately was given two goons to assist in her robbery- the price of failure being death. Her robbery was thwarted by Johnny Flagg and Interlock, and she was forced to flee with a meager ¥150K. She was given a second chance and eventually released from her 'contract' after Vouch managed to threaten Left Hand. Quirk and Abilities Animae in Nebula: Mitternacht has the ability to transform into a giant monster with a beastly appearance. She gets superior strength and speed in this state. Previously, it drove her mad temporarily when used, but after the suit and implant was created by Dr. Von Vouch she can now control it, more or less painlessly. Equipment Quirk Bodysuit: A suit developed by Dr. Vouch. All black with a hexagonal pattern with an implant on the back that plugs into the base of her neck. It controls impulses and negates pain, as well as provides base-level protection against minor injuries. Stats Category:Villains